


Una Cena Para el Recuerdo

by nike_noir



Series: Just Another Love Story [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 2, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, stephen amell - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike_noir/pseuds/nike_noir
Summary: La relación de Stephen y David parece seguir creciendo cada día, y el encantador protagonista de Arrow decide invitar a David a una cita con un final muy especial.
Relationships: Stephen Amell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Just Another Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841932





	Una Cena Para el Recuerdo

El timbre retumbó con fuerza mientras escribía mi tesis en el ordenador. Intenté saber quién era sin moverme del sofá, pero me fue imposible. Me levante ágil y abrí la puerta, detrás de ella estaba mi buen conocido vecino: Stephen Amell. Me sentí muy acongojado y tímido. No nos habíamos visto desde lo sucedido la mañana anterior y creía que me estaba evitando.

-Perdona, -dijo con una voz dulce- estaba preparando la comida y me he dado cuenta de que no tenía sal. Suena mucho a cliché, ¿verdad?

Reí ante su comentario y se sonrojó.

-No te preocupes, adelante, pasa.

Le di un paquete de sal, y cuando lo tenía entre sus manos me aclaró:

-Siento lo que pasó el otro día-dijo cabizbajo- yo normalmente no soy así, pero... Es que me gustas mucho... Y estaba pensando en si querrías venir a una cena conmigo.

Me sonrojé muchísimo, no podía creerme que le gustara al mismísimo Stephen Amell.

-Claro que quiero ir contigo... Además tú también me gustas mucho...

Concretamos los datos de la cita y esa misma noche, Stephen se presentó en mi casa con un precioso traje oscuro y una camisa rosa, estaba más guapo que nunca. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos dirigimos al restaurante. Pasamos la noche hablando sobre deportes, su trabajo, mis estudios (por aquel entonces seguía estudiando el doctorado en física). Stephen era maravilloso en muchos sentidos, gracioso, sincero, amable, romántico, guapo... Y una bestia en la cama. No podía desear a nadie mejor.

A media noche me llevó hasta mi casa y entre risas le invité a entrar. Estaba descorchando una botella de vino en la cocina cuando se me acercó por detrás. Me besó en el cuello y me dijo al oído: No he podido dejar de pensar en ese precioso culo tuyo. Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura y me agarraron con fuerza el culo.

-Te deseo tanto -añadió tras morderme la oreja.

Su cuerpo se acercaba con decisión al mío y podía sentir como su marcada erección chocaba contra mi culo. Me giré con dificultad y acerqué poco a poco mis labios a los suyos. Le besé con suavidad y Stephen me miró con seriedad. Con fuerza me levantó y me apoyó en la mesa. Me besó con pasión, su lengua y la mía jugaron en nuestras bocas durante lo que me parecieron horas, mientras que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo el suyo. Le apreté los glúteos para tenerle aún más cerca de mí.

Nos separamos y se quitó su chaqueta y me quitó el jersey y le ayudé a desabrocharme el pantalón. Me lo quitó con cuidado y empezó a masturbarme poco antes de meterse mi polla en su boca. Acarició mi prepucio con sus labios antes de recorrerlo con la lengua, metió muy poco a poco mi polla dentro de su boca. Podía notar como jugueteaba con su lengua. Entraba y salía de él constantemente, cada vez más adentro. Gemía y le tiraba del pelo cada vez que sentía su aliento sobre mi miembro. Empezó a metérselo entero y grité de placer. Me miró ansioso y yo le empujé un poco más adentro en busca de más placer.

Cuando mi líquido preseminal ya chorreaba volvió a mis labios y me beso con mucha más pasión que antes mientras me masturbaba. Bajaba mis manos por su perfecto torso acariciándole. Intenté llegar a su paquete pero se apartó.

-Déjame hacerte disfrutar, hoy solo existes tú.-dijo mientras volvía a poner sus dulces labios sobre los míos.- ¿Dónde está tu habitación?

-Arriba-dije mientras le mordía el labio.

Me cogió por las caderas, me agarré a su cintura, y mientras le besaba consiguió subir hasta el piso de arriba y dejarme caer sobre mi cama. Se quitó el pantalón, dejando su abultado short a la vista, luego me desnudó a mí. Me sentía aterrado, estando desnudo ante un hombre con él. Sus besos subieron por mis pantorrillas acarició mi erección con sus labios y me obligó a flexionar las rodillas dejando mi culo de nuevo a su disposición.

-Perdón si la otra vez fui demasiado brusco, déjame arreglarlo.

Acercó su boca hasta mi culo, y metió su húmeda lengua dentro de mí. Gemí con fuerza. Su lengua se movía tan bien dentro de mí que no podía hacer nada más que gemir y apretarle contra mí esperando que llegara más profundo. Me abría el culo con sus poderosas manos y su lengua me penetraba ferozmente. Sigue gritaba entre gemidos. Para mi desgracia, Stephen se separó de mi agujero, pero volvió a mis labios. No podía resistirme a aquel maravilloso hombre que me estaba dando más placer en una sola noche que otros tantos en toda una relación. Cuando nuestras lenguas empezaron a juguetear de nuevo sentí como algo entraba repentinamente dentro de mí, y gemí. Un dedo de Stephen me penetraba mi lubricado ano. Pronto fueron dos y mis gemidos eran acallados por los besos de Stephen.

-¿Te gusta?

Asentí sin poder decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Stephen bajó a mi culo de nuevo y mientras sentía como su lengua se metía dentro de mí de nuevo sus dedos empezaron a entrar y salir más deprisa. Paró un segundo, escupió y sentí que iba a explotar cuando un tercer dedo se unió a los dos anteriores y a la lengua de Stephen. Era tan rápido que creí que me iba a correr en cualquier momento.

-Te necesito-gemí.

-¿Que necesitas?-me respondió Stephen retándome.

\- A ti, dentro, ¡Ya!-termine con un gemido.

Mi petición no tardó en cumplirse, se deshizo de su apretado Short y tras mostrarme la inmensidad de su polla, y escupir para lubricarla, empezó a hacer círculos con ella en mi ano.

-Por favor-le rogué.

Me miró con agresividad y tras ponerse encima de mí, noté como su dura polla entraba en mí de una estocada. Le clavé las uñas en la espalda. Incluso más ferozmente que la otra vez empezó a penetrarme con fuerza. Mis gemidos eran acallados por nuestros besos pero mis uñas rasgaban su piel, sintiendo mucho más placer que nunca antes.

Empezó a ser más agresivo entrando y saliendo de mi con mucha más fuerza y rapidez y sin poder aguantarlo ni un segundo más solté toda mi corrida en cuatro fuertes cañonazos que alcanzaron los perfectos abdominales de Stephen, quien me seguía penetrando con fuerza, y restregó toda mi lefa caliente entre nuestros torsos.

-¿Quieres que siga?-me preguntó con esfuerzo y sudoroso.

-¡Sí!-dije mientras le clavaba mis uñas aún más en su espalda.

A una velocidad de vértigo clavó sus últimas estocadas en lo más íntimo de mí y sentí como se desataba una marea se lefa caliente con un gruñido. Siguió unas penetraciones más antes de girarme y abrázame de lado, haciendo la cucharita. No sacó su polla de mí.

-Eres mío-me dijo al oído- te quiero solo para mí, nadie tocara este agujero tan apretado sin mi permiso.

-Te quiero, Stephen-le solté adormilado.

-Yo también te quiero- me dijo mientras besaba mi nuca. Su calor corporal, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y aquella sensación me dejaron dormido en no mucho tiempo, con aquel hombre perfecto a mi lado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Victoria, podéis encontrarme en wattpad y twitter bajo el mismo username; y en insta soy nike_mavros.
> 
> Si os ha gustado podéis chequear el resto de esta colección, y mis otros trabajos. Me encantaría poder responder a vuestros comentarios y que me dejéis ideas. No olvidéis dejarme kudos si queréis más.
> 
> Un saludo, Victoria Noir.


End file.
